The Prophecy
by DreamingXxx
Summary: The Prophecy was made hundreds of years ago and was almost completely forgotten about when Melanie and her mother moved to a secluded village that her mother was raised in. But when Melanie finds out the truth about herself, it is brought up out of nowhere again... And it is starting to unfold... The only problem is; no one remembers the last line.
1. Chapter 1

**I uploaded this a while ago but I didn't think it was good enough, so I've re-written it and decided to re-upload it. It's a bit... out there, I will admit, but bear with me. If you don't like anything supernatural, then you probably won't like it, though.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

I sighed, looking out of my new bedroom window. Why did mum want to move to such a small, secluded village? There was absolutely nothing here. All I saw from the short drive around the place, was a primary school, an inn, a secondary school, and a park. There was a newsagents as well, and a small corner shop and a cute little cafe. But, seriously, this is one hell of a change from living in Manchester. From one of the biggest cities in the UK, into one of the least populated villages, in the entire world... ok, so maybe I'm over exaggerating, but still! It wouldn't be so bad... if the nearest city wasn't an hour away, and there were next to no busses to commute on.

Mum, on the other hand, was thrilled to be here. I had no idea why, she loved the city; but she seemed... happier here. I knew this is where she was raised, and that most of her friends lived here, but since dad died when she was expecting me, she kept away because of the memories that pained her. But it seemed like there was nothing but happy memories to her now, judging from the dopily happy grin she had on since we started our journey south bound to this hell hole.

I could hear her downstairs, running around frantically. She was throwing a party tonight, to see all her old friends – a house warming. She was happy because she hadn't seen them in 'eons' apparently. It wasn't that long ago... only sixteen years... Actually, it was my birthday in two weeks... That I was going to have to spend without my three best friends in the whole world, Jess, Kitty and Devon.

"Mel! I could do with a little help down here!" my mum shouted from downstairs. I groaned and headed down the creaky stairs of the old house. All the houses in this village were old, which says a lot about the village really, but they were the kind of old houses that held history and elegance to them and made people look up in awe.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her as I entered the living room that was still under re-construction. Mum was fiercely re-decorating the whole house to make it perfect. Now that she was unemployed – having quit her job in order to move here, she had nothing to do, so she had immersed herself into interior designing.

"Could you go next door? Kathy's made some food for tonight." she said, polishing the coffee table.

"Which side?" I asked, "There are two next doors, you know." I still hadn't met mum's friends; we only moved here last week, and she'd been over at theirs and out to the little cafe down the street, but that was it. I stayed out of it. Awkward meetings weren't my forte.

"On the right." she said, "You know, Kathy actually has a son a year older than you, and a younger daughter."

"And what, you expect us to be best friends?" I rolled my eyes.

"You never know." she mumbled. I sighed and left the house and walked over to next door.

It was a pretty house, the type you knew the owners took pride in, which had flowers everywhere outside, and the paint job nothing less than perfect. The windows were spotless and the grass the perfect shade of green. It was, to say the least, the most picturesque house I had ever seen. I knocked the door, slightly nervous, and feeling incredibly out of place in my skinny jeans and band shirt. Not to mention, I'm not so good with people...

A boy who looked my age opened the door. He must be this Kathy's son that my mother had mentioned. He had stunningly blue eyes, freckles, and curly hair. I had to admit, he was quite good looking... But he wasn't my type. Jess would definitely go for him though.

"Uh... hi. My mum sent me here to get some food or something." I mumbled, breaking out of my trance.

"You must be Melanie. Come in, my mum's just finishing." he said. I instantly recognized he had a Northern accent, like mine.

"When did you move from up north then?" I asked him, curious as to why people would move here… it seemed pretty dead.

"Ha! You're quick! I moved here three years ago. My Nan died and left this house to my mum, so we moved here." he explained, "I'm Danny, by the way" he added.

"Nice to meet you, Danny." I smiled. He actually really seemed nice. He led me inside his house, which was really neat and tidy... actually that was an understatement – it was spotless. We entered the kitchen where a blonde haired woman was busy with a bunch of food.

"Mum, Melanie's here." Danny said, and the blonde woman turned to face me with a toothy grin.

"Hello, dear, it's nice to meet you! May I say you look the spitting image of your father." she said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled, avoiding the subject of my dad.

"Well, I'll only be a second... here we are!" she said and handed me a tray full of various party dishes.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." I muttered, wondering how the hell I was going to manage without dropping some.

"Well, there will be a lot of people. Most of this town knows each other... well... on this side at least." she smiled weakly, and I saw Danny smirk in my peripheral vision. What was that about?

"Ok, thank you." I smiled, deciding to ignore it.

"You're welcome, I'll see you later. It was lovely meeting you." Kathy smiled.

"You too, bye." I said and walked back to our house.

Miraculously, I didn't drop anything on the way home. I helped mum finish setting up for the party then got ready. I put on my favorite summer dress, seeing as it was summer, and hey, there might be some hot boys in attendance – you never know. It was light blue with a floral pattern, and I had fallen in love when I saw it in the shop (So had Devon, but I called dibs). I put my hair in a ponytail and put on natural make up over my blue eyes. I saw no need to put too much effort in… after all, as my mother said, "Natural beauty is true beauty".

An hour later, the house was heaving, and the red wine was flowing, I was even allowed a glass, but I had to admit, the taste was revolting – red wine wasn't my vice. I saw Danny talking to what looked like his younger sister from the other side of the room. He saw me and waved me over. He had dressed semi-casual as had I, he was wearing a white shirt and jeans, and it complimented him greatly.

"Melanie, this is my little sister, Libby." he introduced me to the girl by his side. She was like his twin – she had the same curly hair and blue eyes – although she had less freckles.

"Nice to meet you, Melanie." Libby smiled.

"You too," I said, politely.

"So, Melanie, how old are you?" Danny asked.

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in two weeks though." I said. They both smiled. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it if I didn't remember the look Danny had in his kitchen when his mother mentioned _this_ half of the village. It held the same mystery to it – something in his eyes told me so… Call it my intuition or something, but there was something weird going on in this village.

"I'm seventeen and Libby's fourteen." Danny said, drawing me from my rather irrational thoughts.

"Are you excited about your birthday?" Libby asked.

"Well... it's a birthday... I've had fifteen others." I shrugged, "My mum's more excited than I am." Danny and Libby exchanged knowing looks, which confused me even further.

I decided to shrug it off. I just had an over-active imagination. I was bored here without anyone to talk to until now and it was affecting me. That was all.

"Hey, you might be more excited on the day." Danny smiled, "Wanna meet my friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to know some people when school starts in September." I smiled.

Danny and Libby led me over to the kitchen where a group of six teenagers were hanging. And it hit me like a ton of bricks how beautiful they all were in their own way. Bloody hell, what was in the water in this village and where could I get some?

"Guys, this is Melanie." Danny introduced me, and seven heads spun around to assess me.

"Well, well, well... this is the Melanie this side of the town is talking about." a dark haired green eyed girl with the figure of a model murmured, "I'm Karina." she introduced herself, "And don't get on my bad side." She was also vicious, I noted.

"Ok..." I raised my eyebrows, slightly weirded out by her.

"Ignore her! I'm Chloe!" a blonde introduced herself in the bubbliest voice I had ever heard, her eyes were a dark shade of grey, and she was so petite I had to admit she looked adorable.

"And I'm Zoe!" I blinked. Oh God, they're twins, they were actually identical, "And this is my boyfriend, Tom!" Zoe threw her arm around a blonde male with brown eyes, who looked like he had been put on the spot by the sudden introduction.

"And I'm Tom," Tom said awkwardly. He was the type of guy who you could tell was dorky and obsessed with nerdy things, but it made him endearing.

"Harry," a muscular guy with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and rolled his eyes. He was fit _as!_

"The name's Dougie." the last person introduced himself. He was a blonde with grey/blue eyes. He was the smallest of the boys, I also noticed he looked allot like the twins... wait, are they triplets? But there was an air about him… some authority, and it made him that much more attractive.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, feeling shy in front of so many people.

"So, Melanie, how old are you?" Tom asked. What was it with people asking me that?

"Sixteen in two weeks." I said.

"Cool, I've just turned nineteen and Harry's eighteen, Karina's seventeen and the triplet's here are sixteen." Tom smiled. So they were triplets!

"Tom, mum's forcing me to come here. She says I'm being 'difficult' again." a young blonde boy joined us, "Ah, you must be Melanie, the name's Jack, or, Jackson Harrison Fletcher."

Have you ever met someone and instantly knew they were arrogant pricks?

"Oh, what is she talking about, you're never difficult." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, I'm leaving this room, no way am I hanging out with that ass-hole. I'm going to look for Holly and Alex; I'd rather be a third wheel than be here." Libby muttered and left the room.

"She adores me, really." Jack murmured, watching her intensely as she left.

Danny snickered, "'Course she does, mate."

"Yeah, and I'm a vegetarian." Chloe rolled her eyes, making the whole room snicker, except for me - and Jack, of course. Must be an inside joke or something.

"So Melanie, what was your old school like?" Harry asked, turning the conversation around.

"Normal. I hated it though; the teachers had it in for me." I muttered.

"Oh, well school's awesome here, if you stick with us, that is." Danny smirked. And there goes my intuition making me feel uncomfortable again…

"Yeah, stick with us and everything will be alright." Chloe smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"We're a family, here, and now you're part of it." Karina had changed her tune!... Which made me all the more anxious. What was going on?

We then went on to talk about everything and nothing, and the weirdness seized. I had grown fond of them all after the beginning with the strangeness. The triplets freaked me out at first as they finished each other's sentences, but I got used to it. The party ended and I agreed to meet with them in the triplet's house the next day.

I knew I had to ask them about what on earth was up with this place though, and I was planning on doing just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't intend for all of this to be one chapter, but it happened.**

**Warning, this chapter contains a lot of information and is a little confusing. I've tried to make it as understandable as I can, but if you're beyond confused, tell me and I'll make it simpler.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly better about being trapped in this village. It may've had something to do with the fact that I now knew seven people around my age here who seemed willing to be my friends. I got out of bed and threw on a tee shirt and skinny jeans and converse. I let my hair down in its natural brunette waves and put on light make up to cover up the fact that my skin seemed horrendous these days. I then went downstairs where mum was reading the local newspaper.

"Morning, mum." I greeted her sitting down by the table.

"Hey, you seem happy. Did you make friends with the others here yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were nice." I said, "I'm supposed to go over to the triplets' house later." They had invited me over just before they left the night before.

"Oh, the Poynters were always nice, it's a shame about their parents." mum sighed, looking up from the paper.

"Really? I didn't know that." I murmured.

"There's a lot you don't know..." mum sighed, "I really need to explain a lot to you..."

"Like what?" I frowned. Mum put down her newspaper and looked at me with an indecisive expression. This made the feeling that there was something strange going on here crawl up on me again. And I had a feeling my mum was involved somehow…

"Um... let's just say there's a reason we've moved here. And that... you better stick with that group, because they're a big part of that reason, and they'll be a big help." mum said carefully.

"Huh?" now I was even more confused. Did she really think I would settle on that?

"You'll understand eventually." mum assured me.

"But... what's the reason?" I asked, now feeling anxious.

"It's a lot to do with your 16th birthday, that's all I'll say for now." mum said.

"Mum! You can't leave it like that! Is it something to do with why you're so excited about it?" I asked, desperate to know.

"Yes, but, I'm not telling anymore... I think your friends should tell you." she smiled.

* * *

I left for the triplets' house in a confused state. What the hell did my mum mean by all that? I mean, I always knew I wasn't normal. I hated it when it was sunny, I never tanned, and I've never fallen ill... did that have anything to do with it? I fiddled with the bracelets on my wrist anxiously. God I hated not knowing something everyone else knew – being left in the dark.

I reached the address my mum gave me for the Poynter's house and let me say... that was one giant house. It was incredible! It was so grand and elegant it took my breath away. I felt inferior in my tatty clothes and immediately felt like I didn't belong. I hesitantly rang the doorbell. A grinning Chloe (at least I think it was her, or maybe it was Zoe...) answered the door. It made me feel better, seeing that she wore the same kind of clothes I did, only a slightly more expensive version.

"Hello, Melanie! Come in!" she said in her enthusiastic voice. "Come on, we're all in the library!" she said, grabbing my arm and she led the way upstairs. They had a library! The house was spacious, and looked even older than mine; but it was well kept and gorgeous – the décor looked like something out of a period drama – in all the good ways. We reached the library, and it was huge; bigger than some public libraries I had been in. Rows and rows of shelves covered by books stood and Chloe led me to the middle of the room and everyone were there, crowded around Dougie by a table, who was reading out of an ancient looking book, in Latin. Yes, he was speaking Latin.

"Omnes pariter cum filiis et omni transmutstione-"

"Guys! Look who's arrived!" Chloe interrupted him and all heads flew to look at me.

"Melanie!" they chorused, and Dougie slammed the book shut immediately... and I instantly wondered if that had something to do with what mum was talking about.

"That's an old book." I commented, acting like nothing strange just happened.

"As are most of the books here, this library has been passed down from generations." Tom said.

"Is that in Latin?" I asked Dougie, pretending not to know.

"Yes," Dougie answered shortly.

"Whoa, impressive." I mumbled, and the blonde boy shrugged. Modest much?

"So, anyway, Melanie, I'd imagine you have a million questions floating around in your head right now." Karina smirked.

"How'd you know?" I frowned. Did I really make it that obvious?

"Instinct," she shrugged, "Now, ask, and we'll answer... if we feel like it." she smirked.

"Ok... what is so damn important about my sixteenth birthday? Everyone around here is like, obsessed with it." I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oooh, straight to the big one, I like it... but I think it's best if we start smaller." Harry said, leaning against a book shelf.

"Uh huh," the others all nodded.

"Ok... what's up with the division between this side of town and the other side?" I remembered back to what Kathy had said and the look Danny gave when she said it.

"We're different, in many ways... and we both know its best we don't... mix." Zoe shrugged, "It's just the way it is."

"Ok, then... how exactly are we different?" I asked, I wanted to know so much, and these guys were starting to get irritating with their short, brief answers.

"Oooh, you really want to know, don't you?" Chloe giggled, I nodded, "Well, tough, you'll find stuff out, in our time!"

"Yeah, we're going to enjoy this." Karina smirked, making herself comfortable on an arm chair by the bookcase Harry was leaning against. I groaned.

"Please, tell me!" I begged, reaching the end of my nerves.

"I think we should tell her… some of it." Tom said, noticing my slight desperation.

"Alright then... let's just say, all of our families have been connected for a long time." Danny said.

"Why?"

"Ok, I think someone should just say it to her." Harry sighed.

"Who's going to do it?" Karina asked, looking around at her friends.

"I nominate Dougie!" Danny shouted, and there were cheers of agreement.

"Oh, you guys know how crap I am at explaining things." Dougie groaned.

"Oh, yeah, the genius doesn't know how to explain." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Ok, so I do... but I really don't-"

"Just tell her." Karina rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Dougie muttered, standing up from his spot by the table and grabbed the book. He sighed and put the book back on its place on the shelf. He picked up another book from the same shelf and set it down in front of me by the table. It was entitled _'The Beginning of Domum'_.

"What has this to do w-" I started but Dougie hushed me.

"If I'm going to explain this to you, you need to be quiet." he said. I nodded and he opened the book. I had a feeling that I would be very confused and freaked out in a few minutes…

The book was written in the old language, and was pretty hard to understand, so Dougie simplified it out loud.

"Domum was founded by Alexander Howard Judd and Fredrick William Jones, half-brothers who were running away from their angry town, since their mother was executed for adultery, and she was their only reason for being there in the first place." I looked up at Danny and Harry, recognizing their surnames and was immediately surprised, "Seven others came to join, the then tiny community, and the village was named Domum, which is Latin for 'home'. The seven others, who completed the village, were Joseph Fletcher and his wife Sandrine who was a hated French immigrant; Claudia Adams and her younger sister Daniela, and Daniela's bastard son, Michael; and nearly a year later, Greek immigrants Andreas Petropoulos and his wife Sapphira, although they quickly changed their surname to a more British one, Poynter, to fit in. Alexander later married Claudia, and Daniela married Fredrick. Ten years later, five others joined the happy village, Roman family Antonius Benidictus and wife Aelia and their son Hadrien and runaways Samuel Robson and his pregnant girlfriend Helena. These fourteen were close. And as the village kept growing, the fourteen stuck together like a family. Over time, the last name Benidictus modernized into Bennett." I gasped, that was my last name. "Many suspected that the descendants of the fourteen were cursed. The other villagers of Domum called it The Curse of the Fourteen. It is believed that all descendants of the fourteen, after reaching the age of sixteen they will become..." and Dougie trailed off, looking at me evilly and I suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable, "Even in the old language, what they call us is the same," he smirked, pointing at a word in the book for me to read.

_Vampires_

I went into shock. That couldn't be true. Vampires didn't exist. They're a myth! They must be playing with me – I thought. I looked up at them, and they were all watching me carefully. Oh God, it wasn't a joke. I suddenly felt ill.

"It's the truth, Mel." Chloe said, smiling up at me, showing her pearly whites again, but this time I noticed two distinctly pointy teeth... fangs.

"So-so, you're all..." I squeaked.

"And so are you... you just haven't come of age yet." Dougie muttered. He picked up the book he'd been reading, and kept it.

"But… Vampires don't exist!" I blurted in pure shock and disbelief.

"Oh we do." Karina smirked.

"Although, we're nothing like the ones in Twilight." Harry spoke up.

"God no, imagine sparkling whenever we walked out to the sun!" Danny shuddered.

"And dating a human a hundred-and-something years younger than you - like that's not pedophilic!" Karina scoffed, "Besides, we aren't immortal."

"So… you drink blood..?" I asked, feeling rather awkward, and still not believing what was going on. Vampires exist! And I was in a room full of them! And I was going to be one! ... My _mother_ was one!

"Yep. Usually the blood of insolent bastards though, if I can find them." Karina shrugged.

"Animal blood tastes awful." Zoe made a face.

"Yeah, animal blood is only good if you're desperate." Chloe nodded.

"Or if you can't find a decent catch." Tom added.

"I can't believe I suddenly… I'm a fucking mythical creature!" I blurted out, "This… I can't believe this is happening!" and I collapsed into the chair by the table which Dougie still stood by.

"You get used to it. I was in your place a few years ago." Danny sympathized.

"You kind of have to get used to it." Dougie shrugged.

"Good for you to say – you've known your whole life." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'd be pretty fucking worried for this clan if I didn't." Dougie smirked, then looked back at me, "ready to know more?"

"Go on then." I said rather weakly.

"Great." Dougie walked towards another bookshelf and scanned it, "Now, where did I keep... ah, here it is!" Dougie held up a giant book, "Now... this will get you to understand more about our roots, and the 'Curse', as that other book so nicely put it." Dougie said with a slight eye roll. This book was entitled _'Fourteen'_. "This is a book Alexander and Fredrick started to write way back in the early days when there were only nine populating the whole village, then their descendants carried it on up until Fredrick's great-granddaughter, who hid it before she died, and her daughter never found it; but we did, because we're amazing." he shrugged, yet again showing modesty, and sat down next to me, "I'll read out the most important bits for you, seeing as there are many thousands of pages, and most of it is nonsense. You can read it yourself if you ever feel like it.

"Once again, I shall simplify: _We've discovered others like us, who have suffered this animalistic mutation. Seven others are with us, having run away from their homes, for various reasons, but we're one and the same. All having this bizarre lust... a lust for blood. We've learnt to survive, though, feeding off poor equestrians who are unfortunate enough to cross our paths. I feel terrible, killing them, but it's the only way to survive_..." Dougie flicked passed a couple of pages, "_Now there are fourteen of us, young and adult. Through each other, we learn more and more about our curse, our blood thirst, our Vampirism, as Samuel and Helena call it. We've learnt, that we behave much differently to average humans, we do not enjoy sunlight, and we do not tan, and we are immune to illnesses. Also, we've learnt, we have Hunters. Some humans have discovered our kind, and want to be rid of us. I won't let that happen, not to my family_..." Dougie flicked through a bunch of pages now. "This is written by Alexander's son, Patrick: _We have discovered more about our kind, as the so called 'Vampire King' visited our clan. He has given us a copy of the newly created Vampire Law, which aunt Aelia isn't so happy about. She has too much of a hot-head to notice, that this will help us, give us guidance, as we are so different to humans, and therefore are above their laws._" Dougie said and Tom handed him another book, _'Vampiric Law, 1694'_, "The Law hasn't changed since it was established by King Sebastian Lopez in the seventeenth century. Many of it is rubbish, stuff common sense tells us like 'don't hunt in the day', and 'don't hunt too near your home'. But some, I think you should know before-hand." Dougie opened the book and showed me law number 7, No mating with humans and law number 6, every member of the clan shall be betrothed.

"You mean to tell me, we all get arranged marriages?!" I shouted angrily. That is something I will not accept! "First you tell me I'm a supernatural creature that doesn't exist; now I'm getting an arranged marriage! I won't take this bullshit!" I stood up in blind rage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." Karina said, "No, not like those terrible arranged marriages where a prick of a father forces his daughter into marrying a rich old guy 'cause he got some money. The King arranges all the marriages, and he has this Prophet, who can tell your soul mate."

"Yeah, and a reminder - Vampires exist, love." Harry smirked and showed his pointy fangs.

"Who's the one who's supposed to be explaining?" Dougie raised his eyebrows. There was something laced in his words... authority... and Karina and Harry - who was much bigger than Dougie, cowered. There was much more to be learnt, I knew.

"Sorry, Dougie." they muttered, looking at the floor. Weird...

"How the hell is this 'Prophet' person able to tell who soul mates are?" I raised my eyebrows, still unable to believe that I didn't get to choose my partner – a basic human _right_, and that I would become a blood thirsty _monster!_

"There's no telling, he just knows... that's why he's called a Prophet. It's his ability. We all get to know who our mate is on our eighteenth birthday, so out of us, only Tom and Harry know who their mate is, but they can't do anything about it until their mate has turned eighteen. Oh, and your mate is someone else in your clan." Dougie shrugged.

"But what about Zoe, what if you're not Tom's mate?" I asked, wondering why he'd lead her on like that.

"It's something I have to accept, if he's not, then there's someone better suited for me out there. I've asked Tom to stay with me until I or his mate turns eighteen." Zoe said sadly, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"So... one of _you _will be my mate?" I asked, looking around at the four boys.

"Maybe, but there are other members in this clan you know. Not just us... we're just... the Supremes, if you will. We have more power here, since we're all direct descendants of the Fourteen. The others either moved into this clan later, or mingled with humans over the centuries illegally, and some are humans who were transformed because an idiot didn't finish them off while hunting." Dougie said the end bitterly.

"But... why the whole soul mate thing, why can't we do the whole 'trial and error' thing like humans?" I asked.

"Because, as you've seen last night, we're a family, all incredibly close, and a... divorce - if you will, would destroy the clan, separate it, and disrupt the peace." Dougie shrugged.

"But... sorry to pry, but my mother said your parents split up." I frowned.

Dougie blinked – obviously surprised I knew, "Oh, they did. But not in the sense of a... divorce." Dougie said, "They split up, as in, my father had to move clans."

"Why?" this was all too confusing.

"He broke another important rule in the Law. He let the Hunters know we're here." Dougie said gravely, "Worse than that, he was the Clan Leader – the ruler of the clan, at the time. He had to be punished, so the Vampire King, sent him to the worst clan there is, the Sangre Clan in Spain."

"Sangre... isn't that Spanish for blood?" I asked. I did take Spanish in school, but was awful at it. And by awful I meant it would be a miracle if I passed.

"Yes, yes it is, they got that name because they are the most blood thirsty of Vampires, and the most brutal." Dougie said sadly. Shit, why did I bring this up?

"What happened? When the hunters came?" I asked, not being able to suppress my curiosity. I knew he didn't really want to talk about it, but I had a big feeling that it had something to do with my father.

"Well, it wasn't pretty. We lost five great vampires that night. Oliver Adams, Sandra Judd... Harry's mother, my uncle, Robert Poynter, and his wife, Sarah, and of course, Paul Bennett." he looked at me. His father was the reason my father died? "Now, before you get all prissy with me about the whole 'your dad is the reason my dad's dead', like Judd here reacted about his mother when he found out, I want to explain a few things to you. Like the fact the Hunter was actually disguised, ok? She disguised herself as an average and moved into this village. She had a feeling that we were all Vampires, because of the division in the village. She decided to go on a stroll to our side, at night, despite the other villager's protests and warnings, and she came across my dad, who hadn't fed for a few weeks, so he was weak, and starving. Of course, when you're weak and starving like that, it doesn't take much to trip you off. The Hunter, though, recognized the traits of Vampirism in my father, and 'accidentally', cut herself on a Rose thorn, and my dad went wild with hunger. Our hunger... if left unattended, becomes uncontrollable. I admit though, my father was stupid not to have hunted more regularly. Of course, once she was killed, other Hunters flocked, wanting revenge" I took a deep breath – this was a lot to take in.

"It's in the past now, right?" I shrugged, "What's done is done."

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

"Wait... so who's the clan leader now?" I asked, wanting to know who I answered to.

"I am." Dougie said nonchalantly, "Have been since I was five months old when my dad was banished."

"You were able to lead a clan when you were five months old?" I raised my eyebrows. _That_ I refused to believe.

"Well, obviously my mother did most of the work then. I didn't actually lead until I was six." Dougie rolled his eyes. I still had my eyebrows raised, "I'm a genius." he shrugged, and there were severe nods of agreement around the room.

"So you've been leading a clan for ten years?" I was impressed.

"Eleven in November." Dougie said.

"Ok… ok." I nodded, overwhelmed with information.

"Time for a break I say!" Danny clapped his hands together, "How about a game of truth or dare?"

* * *

**Please let me know if this is any good!**

_**(they all may be 'vampires' but this isn't your typical 'vampire fic' - I have a plot I'm really proud of)**_

**In other news, I got my GCSE results today! Woo! I got 3 A*'s and 7 A 's and I'm really pleasantly surprised and happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been unable to get access to the internet for a while which has been like losing access to a limb for me.**

**As you might've guessed from previous chapters - this is purely fictional. And also, anything in a different language has been translated using Google Translate, which is known for being inaccurate, so I apologise if it's wrong.**

* * *

We all sat in a circle and Danny was eyeing us all – wondering who was going to be the first target since he called dibs on going first in our game of Truth or Dare.

"Riiiight…" he mused, "I shall pick… Miss Karina." He grinned wickedly at the girl who sat to my left. She gave no reaction, it was like she expected it; then again, Danny seemed to enjoy getting a rise from her.

"Right, go on, dare me." She sighed.

"I dare you to go to Sam's room and spill some of her favorite perfume." He smirked. Karina stood on her feet and left without a word, obviously intent on doing the dare. Harry followed to supervise.

"Mum will kill her." The triplets muttered in sync. It freaked me out when they did that, and they seemed to do it a lot when Dougie wasn't being the genius everyone claimed he was. We patiently waited in silence for the pair's return and they did in a matter of seconds.

"She did it – the spillage was miniscule, but it happened." Harry announced as they returned to the room.

"Alright, bitches, which one of you will be my target?" Karina muttered as she took her place next to me. She frowned before announcing, "Zoe P, truth or dare?"

Zoe blinked before saying, "Dare... No truth! … No, dare." She seemed pretty indecisive… anxiously biting her bottom lip.

"Give Tom a lap dance, right here, right now." Karina smirked as Zoe's cheeks turned pink.

"No way, I don't want to see that!" Chloe and Dougie said in unison, and Chloe covered her eyes.

"Leave the room then." Danny said, smirking wickedly. Such a pervert. Dougie wordlessly got up and Chloe followed him out of the room while whispering furiously to him about something – Dougie couldn' care less about what she was telling him though – but I was intrigued.

I looked away as Zoe started grinding her hips on Tom's lap, not really wanting to see that, and Karina took the chance to speak to me, "Dougie's rather pissed at your arrival." She murmured out of the blue.

I blinked, shocked, "Why?"

"It means he has to post pone a bunch of shit and one of them a meeting with the King – just so that he can educate and prepare you for your ritual. Don't worry though – he's a bit stressed as it is. He'll be fine now – he was scared you were going to be a dolt, but you're keeping up just fine." Karina smiled.

"Good. Don't want a Clan Leader pissed at me." I muttered, as Zoe started to speak.

"Doug! Chlo! You shall return!" she said loudly and the two appeared back in no time. "Great. Now, Melanie, truth or dare!"

My stomach lurched as everyone looked at me, "I will be the coward and say truth." I decided.

"Have you ever been in love?" Zoe asked.

"Of course she asks the sappiest question ever." Karina muttered under her breath, just loud enough for us to hear.

"No, I haven't." I ignored Karina and answered Zoe's question.

"Well, obviously – she hasn't met her betrothed yet." Chloe rolled her eyes. Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat and we looked up to see a woman who looked shockingly like the triplets standing by the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dougie, the King is on the phone." She said. Dougie sighed and stood up. He grabbed to phone from his mother.

"Sorry for the wait, your highness." He said as he left the room.

"And that marks the end of our game." Danny sighed, then looked at me, "That happens quite often. Dougie's like the King's favorite person." He rolled his eyes. We stood up, and suddenly Dougie was back.

"That was quick." Tom blinked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know when I'd be able to go to Spain." Dougie shrugged, then looked at me, "Is there anything else you'd like to know today?"

"Um, what happens when you turn on your sixteenth birthday?" I asked, the question scaring me a bit. I hoped it wouldn't be painful – I had a pretty low pain tolerance…

"The Ritual. The whole clan comes together and performs the ritual in the Garden, a park that's in the middle of the surrounding fields, so no human villager will find it. The ritual is simple, and easy, but I won't lie, you will be in pain." Dougie said confirming my worries, "But don't worry too much about it, I've been performing that ritual for people since I was six." oh, great, he performed it. For some reason this guy was seriously getting on my last nerve now. Sure he answered all my questions, but he did it with this air of superiority that was pissing me off.

"Ok... is that it?" I asked.

"For now, we'll bombard you with the rest some other day." Dougie smirked.

"There's more? Bloody hell." I muttered. It was so... overwhelming, I'd never dreamt of Vampires existing, never mind being one, and all the history, and laws, and how my dad died... and that I'm a direct descendant of one of the fourteen...

"Overwhelming, eh?" Danny asked, sitting across from me by the table. I didn't remember going to sit down. I hadn't noticed that everyone else started chatting and playing around again, "Don't worry about it, I was the same when I moved here from Bolton. Dougie can be a bit... well, irritating, but once he warms up to ya, you'll know he's one of the nicest guys, and he's good to his clan."

"I guess it's... shocking, I never imagined..?" I was at a loss for words.

"I know what you mean. It's easy for them; they've known all their lives." Danny said, looking at the others.

"Danny... what happened to your father?" I asked him, noticing that he wasn't there yesterday, and he wasn't mentioned earlier when Dougie confessed his father was the reason mine died.

"He died. He went out hunting, and came across a Hunter." Danny said sadly, "I'm ok with it though, it happened two years ago."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, these things happen." Danny shrugged, "We have to move on. It's what our kind do."

"Oh," well, that's depressing, "I woke up this morning, thinking I was normal." I muttered.

"We are, I mean, look at them, and tell me they're not normal. Even Dougie the Great behaves like an ordinary teenage boy when he can." Danny smirked nodding at Dougie who was laughing at Tom and Harry who were wrestling on the floor. I looked over at the girls, who were giggling and gossiping. Yeah, they _were _normal...

The boys finished their round; Harry was crowned the winner, and then challenged Dougie.

"Oh, that's not fair; it's obvious you'll beat me." Dougie frowned. It was true – for an all-mighty clan leader, he had a small build while Harry was both older and bigger.

"Alright, I challenge Danny, then." Harry smirked, looking in our direction.

"Alright, mate!" Danny stepped up to the challenge and began a match with Harry. I noticed it wasn't your average brawl they were doing. Dougie became the referee, if you will. And counted down in Ancient Greek… of all the languages!

"τρία, δύο, ένα." he said. And the next thing you know, Harry and Danny's fangs came out, and they started hissing at each other. Danny lunged at Harry, and they started rolling around the floor. Harry started beating Danny up, but there was no damage to be seen on Danny, but then again, they're Vampires. They probably had some super healing powers.

"Fun, innit?" Karina sat next to me.

"Yeah..." I murmured.

"You'd think, Harry'd win, 'cause he's the eldest, but Danny's got some fair skill on him." Karina commented, and she was right, Danny was fighting back with slight ease.

"What are the rest of the Clan members like?" I asked, wondering how many there was.

"They're all right, I guess." she shrugged, "There are 16 of them who aren't direct descendants of the fourteen, and of course, Libby, Jack, and Holly Adams who are descendants like us." Karina explained.

"So wait, does that mean people keep inbreeding?" I asked, slightly weirded out.

"Well, no, because it only counts as inbreeding in our world if the person's your sibling or first cousin." Karina shrugged, "But in the human sense... yes, I guess."

"Oh." I blinked. That's... weird, and slightly disturbing...

"Do you want to see our family tree?" Karina asked.

"Yeah!" that would be so interesting... see who I'm related to.

"Come on!" Karina led me out of the library and across the hall. It was a bedroom, and a big one at that. "This is Sam's room." I spotted the slight wet patch on the floor where Karina must've committed her dare and smirked. Karina started searching in Sam's drawers for something, and she eventually found it. She came up with a big key.

"Here it is." she grinned. She then ran back across the hall where the fighting had quieted down. "Guys, we need to show her the tree!" she shouted

"Oooh! Yeah!" Zoe and Chloe stood up from their seats exactly.

"Ok, let's go!" Karina said. She seemed super excited for some, strange reason.

"We need the key." Harry spoke up.

"Already have it!" Karina grinned.

"You went to my mum's room again, and this time willingly?" Dougie looked freaked out.

"Oh, it's not the first time I've been in there for no apparent reason!" Karina rolled her eyes, making him looked more freaked out, as were Zoe and Chloe.

"Ok, enough of that... weirdness, let's just go!" Danny said and they led me into a completely different wing of the house, and reached a door. They used the key to unlock it and it opened up to a very old, wooden… unsafe staircase. The stairs were so old and brittle; we had to go up one at a time, and even then they creaked so bad you thought they'd give out under you. Dougie went first, then Zoe and Chloe, and then it was me.

It was fascinating to say the least. The room was pure white, and there was a big family tree on the walls. There was a list of people from the fourteen on the top and I found Antonius Benidictus and Aelia Caretarius and then Hadrien Bennett under them. And then on the bottom was my name along with the other ten who're direct descendants of the fourteen. I noticed that we were all related in some way or another. For example, Danny and Libby were my second cousins as was Karina Robson, as our fathers were all cousins.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Harry came up behind me.

"Awesome." I grinned. I then noticed some names were written in gold. "Why are some names written in gold?" I asked.

"Clan Leaders. The ones in silver were temporary Clan Leaders, while the official Clan Leader was unable to lead." Danny explained. I noticed Sam's name was in silver and Dougie's in gold, I also noticed my grandfather, on my father's side was silver. I noticed my mother wasn't a descendant of the fourteen, neither was Harry and Karina's mothers. I noticed Danny and the triplets were first cousins, their mothers were sisters, Samantha and Kathryn Adams, and that Holly Adams' father was their brother, Andrew.

"We're technically not allowed here." Chloe announced, "But, hey, like we listen to rules!"

"Why aren't we allowed here?" I frowned.

"Because this place can give you hints as to who our soul mate is." Dougie muttered.

Now I was even more confused, "How?"

"A part of the Prophet's... magic is here. How do you think all these names are here, in exactly the same handwriting, you didn't really think someone keeps coming here to add to it every time there's a birth, did you?" Dougie looked incredulously.

"So... this is all created magically?" I blinked, amazed. This was so… fascinating and terrifying and perplexing all at the same time.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Zoe grinned.

"This was created when the house was first built for the first Clan Leader, Alexander Judd. This house has been the home of every Clan Leader since." Dougie said. That explains the oldness and the extravagance of this house.

"I love it here." Karina admitted.

"Yeah, because you're desperate to find out who your soul mate is." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's all right for you, you already know!" Karina pouted.

"Yeah, but I had to wait for the same amount of time you have to." Harry pointed out.

"Ok, we need to go now." Dougie suddenly announced over the forming argument.

"Why?" Karina frowned at his suddenness.

"Because I say so." Dougie muttered. Obviously, because of his position, everyone started to file out of the room at that vague explanation, but I knew that Dougie had to have had a bigger reason to shoo us out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, it's just that I'm literally busy every day of the week now, so I don't get as much time to write.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

I went home later that night to find my mum sitting on the sofa, watching some crap on the TV. I marched up to her and blocked her view of the stupid sitcom that was on and glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the first thing I had to ask her.

"Because we're not allowed to mention it outside our Clan, you never know who can hear." mum said calmly in defense, sitting up straighter, sensing my upset.

"Still, we've been here for a week!" I pointed out, not accepting her excuse.

"I'm sorry, Mel, but I thought it was best if you heard from people your own age." mum sighed.

"Well, at least I know now." I muttered moodily, and went upstairs. As soon as I reached my room, my mobile started to ring. I groaned, not in the mood to be bothered as my brain felt like it was going to explode and I was angry for only now finding out about myself; but I grinned as I noticed it was Devon calling me. I needed a hint of normality right now, and who better to give me it than my human friends?

"Hey Dev!" I answered the phone, collapsing on my bed.

"Hey Mel, how's ghost town?" Devon asked.

"Actually, it's a bit better than it was yesterday. I met some people my own age, and they're all right." I admitted, "I miss you, Jess and Kitty, though."

"We miss you too! So how are these 'people', any cute guys?" Devon asked, obviously wanting the goss.

"Well, there are seven of them, Karina, Danny, Harry, Tom and these triplets Dougie, Chloe and Zoe."

"Oooh, are the guys hot?" Devon asked giggly. She was such a girly girl it was shocking I was friends with her, but she was lovely really.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not looking for a relationship, and neither are they." I said truthfully, the whole 'soul mate' thing put me off, and I'm sure they wouldn't want to risk heart break either.

"Oh, that's a shame." Devon sighed, "I wanted some goss." I could hear her award-winning pout in her voice and rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of goss, what's going on up North?" I asked.

"Well, Brian Daley cheated on slaggy Heather Davis, and is apparently in love with our very own Kitty." Devon squealed, and I couldn't help but join in. Brian Daley was the most amazing guy in my old school, and Kitty fancied him for forever!

"Oh my God, is he going to ask her out? He better!" I was glad to have a taste of normality back in my life.

"I know! I'll tell you tomorrow. Jess and Kitty are coming over now, so I better go. Bye!" she said and hung up. I felt a bit bad that she just hung up like that.

* * *

The next day I lay on my bed and looked around my room. The day before was so tiring, and overwhelming that I practically stayed in my room for hours. I didn't really know who I was anymore. I was still that teenage girl that liked to gossip, and had her stroppy moments, but I was also a part of an ancient Clan, and was ruled by a Vampire King, and was under a sixteen-year-old's authority_. _

…A very good looking sixteen-year-old's authority... No, no I did not like Dougie Poynter. I could _not_ fancy the Clan Leader. No, no, no. It went without saying that that wasn't acceptable. First of all, we're betrothed, and second of all, it would technically be like dating my boss. But, oh my God, he's beautiful.

Ok, what was up with me? I didn't think like this before. It must've been because I was tired... yeah, that's it! Now I was just going to go to sleep... at five pm? Why not?!... Actually a walk would be better, yeah... I decided to go walk around the park...

My mind was going haywire – with everything I had to process. I desperately needed some air. I shook my head, attempting to clear it a bit, and I shouted at mum that I was going out and was out into the summer breeze.

It was a ten minute walk to the park. Once I was there I decided to chill on one of the swings there since there were no children around, for a strange reason. The park was located just on the border of the village's division, so both Vampires and humans went there. I saw Jack playing football with a boy I didn't recognize and a lot of humans were sitting on the grass. It was weird, since the group told me earlier, I could actually tell the difference between Vampires and humans. It was blatantly obvious… the aura they emitted…

I saw two humans walking in my direction, a boy and a girl. They were looking at me, and talking to each other. When I was within ear shot they spoke up.

"Look, there's another freak here!" the girl said cruelly. Oh no, she didn't… I had one hell of a temper. This will not be pretty.

"You want to see a freak, look in the mirror." I snorted. The girl looked like she'd been dragged through a forest, really, did she _own _a hairbrush?

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" the boy spoke up. He had a face that looked like he had been dropped face first as a kid, poor thing.

"Well, maybe your girlfriend should take better care of herself, and not look like the female version of Frankenstein."

"Bitch! You're just like the rest of them, the weirdoes - the pale kids!" the boy snapped, "Stick to your side of the town, eh?"

"I am, on my side of the town, actually. This is the border." I snapped. Their ignorance was pissing me off.

"Is there a problem here?" I sighed in relief when I recognized the voice. I turned around to see Tom and Zoe walking towards us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'celebrity couple of Domum'." the girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't bitch of the century, and a guy that's so whipped he can't even breathe without permission." Zoe rolled her eyes. _Nice..._ "Leave Melanie alone, yeah?" she said, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you weirdoes are a 'family'. Freaks." the girl muttered.

"At least we have a family." Zoe said in a falsely sweet voice, and we walked away from the fuming girl, Tom and I quickly following.

"Whoa, that girl has issues." I muttered.

"Yeah, she has ever since Danny turned her down five times." Tom muttered.

"Five times? Didn't she get the message the first time?" I rolled my eyes, "Who was she, anyway?"

"Sophie Ford." Zoe muttered.

"And her boyfriend was Dave Smith. Football captain. Has it in for Danny because Sophie is still head over heels for him, and he kicked Danny off the football team. There's some serious bad blood there... excuse the pun." Tom muttered, making me smirk.

"Oh my God, you're just like average teenagers." I said incredulously.

"Yeah, just because we have different history and eating habits, it doesn't mean we're completely different." Tom shrugged.

"Then why the big division?" I asked.

"Were you there just then?" Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"...Good point." I admitted.

"Come on, we should show her the hang out!" Zoe tugged Tom's arm excitedly.

"The hang out?" I frowned.

"Yeah, we don't always hang out in the library, y'know." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go." Tom said and they led us out of the park and back towards our side of town. It was a longer walk than the one I took to get to the park, and we ended up right on the edge of the town. There was a big oak tree and I looked up to find a huge tree house.

"Cool," I breathed.

"Let's go up." Tom said and Zoe clambered up the rope ladder. Tom nodded at me to go next and I went. The tree house was amazing. There were multicolored bean bags everywhere, band posters and fairy lights. There was a mini fridge, an old-fashioned boom box, and a laptop on the floor. Also, a pile of what looked like sleeping bags was in one corner. It was so cool. Inside were Danny and Dougie and a six pack of beer... I ignored the fact they were both underage – who gave a shit anyway, Dougie was law around here it seemed. Oh my God, Dougie was even better looking than I thought. Instead of the shirt he was wearing yesterday he was wearing his black jeans and a plain black t-shirt, which showed off his toned arms… it was hard for me to keep my cool.

Zoe grabbed two bottles and handed one to me and one to Tom who stood behind me. I took it wearily, I wasn't a big drinker, and to be honest, I was a slight lightweight.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Danny smirked in greeting. Zoe and Tom flopped on a bean bag, and I took this as a gesture to join.

"This place is pretty amazing." I admitted.

"I know, right!" Zoe gushed.

"This is where we spend most our time when Dougie isn't directing some ritual or meeting the King." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Hey, King Martinez and I are tight." Dougie smirked, taking a sip from his beer. Yeah, this guy was in charge… I noted he was a lot less uptight now, and it made him all the more attractive.

I cursed myself. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Why are all the Kings Spanish?" I asked, hoping to distract myself.

"Dunno. That's just where the law started, and Sebastian Lopez's descendants are considered the Royal Family." Dougie shrugged.

"Hey, guess who decided to 'run' into Melanie in the park?" Zoe smirked, changing the subject.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Sophie Ford and Dave Smith." Tom answered.

"The ignorant prats." Danny muttered bitterly.

"They're all talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Most humans are." Tom said. "Like to appear big."

"True dat." Dougie muttered, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Hunting." Tom answered.

"Nice." I murmured as my phone started to ring. It was Jess. "Excuse me," I said and answered it.

"Hey Jess." I said, not really wanting to talk to her at that particular moment.

"Heey! Guess where we are?"

"Shopping?" I asked. They spent most of their time in Primark after all, loving the cheap clothes.

"Nope, we just arrived your town, how cool is that?!" The colour drained from my face; oh, crap.

"Um... very cool. Where are you?" I asked.

"This cute little cafe." she said happily.

"Ok, I'll meet you in a minute, ok? Bye." I hung up. "My human friends are here." I announced, making the others choke on their drinks.

"Oh, that's just great." Danny muttered.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned, hitting my head against the wall behind me.

"If they hear the rumors, they may just leave." Zoe offered.

"Or, we can just cope with them, and wait it out. How long will they be here?" Dougie asked.

"I've no idea. They just said they're at the cafe." I groaned.

"Oh, crap. What if they've come here to stay until your birthday?" Tom bit his lip. The realisation

"God, yeah!" I gasped.

"Well, they can't stay. The first few days of being a Vampire, your blood lust is at its highest and you can't control it." Dougie said plainly.

"What, so you expect me to just ask them to leave? They're my friends, I can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what else can we do?" Dougie asked.

"I don't know!" I was starting to panic.

"Look, you said you'd meet them, let's start there. C'mon." Danny sighed, and jumped, yeah, just _jumped_ out of the tree house. I gawped after him, and the others just shrugged. Dougie copied his actions, jumping out of the tree house, and I just got out the old fashioned way - by using the ladder.

"I can't believe we're walking to human-land." Danny muttered.

"Well, you don't have to." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I want to." he shrugged.

"Ooooh, Dan, look who it is." Dougie teased in a very un-Dougie-like manor, pointing at a red head across the street, and Danny immediately blushed.

"Shut up." he pushed Dougie, who laughed. I guessed Danny liked that girl.

"Oh, what's her name?" I smirked.

"Macy. She's moved here from America." Dougie smirked.

"Ooh, an _American_ eh Dan?" I giggled, joining in on the fun.

"Hey, his face is as red as her hair!" Dougie pointed out, making me laugh harder. I liked this Dougie much more than the Dougie I met before. He was relaxed and looked like he was having fun instead of looking stressed out of his mind – and let me tell you, it did wonders for him.

"Ok, that's enough." Danny said angrily.

"Soz, Dan, but seriously, ask her out dude." Dougie put his arm around his friend.

"But, what if I fall for her hard and someone else is my soul mate?" Danny sighed.

"No offence, dude, but it seems like you've already fallen for her hard." I smirked, and Dougie agreed.

"Ok, so maybe I have." Danny blushed some more.

"Go after her, dude, and ask her out, for goodness sake." Dougie rolled his eyes and pushed Danny in her direction.

"Ok, but if she says no, I'm blaming it on you, Poynter!" Danny muttered, and ran after Macy.

"She'll say yes." Dougie rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" I frowned.

"She told me Chloe and Zoe that she fancies him." Dougie smirked, "Come on, your friends are going to think you're standing them up." We started walking again and Dougie and I talked the whole way. He was great when he wasn't in his Leader mode. He was funny, nice, and just your average lad. Plus, he was a lot cuter.

"Why did you want us to leave that family tree room yesterday? I know you said it was because we're not allowed there, but there was another reason behind it, I know it." I dared to ask the question that's been bugging me all day.

"Because I was starting to picture my mate. And, I don't really want to know." he confessed in a small voice.

"Really? What did you see?" I gasped.

"Well... she's a brunette, and that's all I know." he shrugged, "I don't want to know more. To be completely honest, the thought scares the shit out of me." the boy in front of me right now wasn't the almighty Clan Leader, he was Dougie Poynter, a 16 year old boy who obviously feared growing up.

"It scares me too. Imagine how I feel! Before last morning, I didn't know anything about all this!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for being slightly pratty that morning. I was in a mood, because I had just gotten news from the King that there was a new law being passed." Dougie muttered.

"It's alright. So, what's the new law?" I asked.

"No Clans can visit each other without permission from the King himself. So that basically means no more visiting my father." Dougie muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. It's my dad's own fault, really, for getting banished in the first place." he sighed, then looked up, "Oh! We're here!" I looked up to find we were right in front of the cafe.

"Mel!" I heard the familiar shrieks of my friends. Oh, boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that this is short, and I haven't updated for ages, but I'm been so busy you wouldn't believe it. I apologise for how bad this add is, but I needed to get something up to get me into the spirit of writing again.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" I smiled weakly as I was attacked.

"OMG! We're going to stay here for your birthday!" Kitty grinned. I knew that would happen, but my heart still sunk. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see them… it was just that the circumstances were… unfortunate.

"That's great!" I said with false excitement.

"Oooh! Who's your fit friend?" Jess asked, eyeing Dougie whose face turned pink.

"I'm Dougie." he introduced himself, all sense of All-Mighty-Clan leader diminished.

"I'm Jess, and this is Kitty and Devon." Jess said confidently. She so likes him and it pissed me off.

"Where are the three of you staying?" I asked them.

"Some inn down the road. It's really nice." Devon smiled.

"Oh, good." I said.

"Where do you live? We want to see your new house!" Kitty said excitedly. Oh no. I looked over at Dougie, asking his permission to show them that side of town. His eyes were wide, but eventually he nodded reluctantly.

"Come on, I'll show you." I said weakly.

"Um... I have to go, I have... uh, business to take care of." Dougie muttered. I had a feeling he was uncomfortable by Jess' flirtatious stare. I knew it made me uncomfortable for him.

"Ok, bye Doug."

"Bye," the terrible three waved and Dougie walked off.

"Oh, my, God. Is he a Greek God or something?" Jess said, dreamily watching him walk away.

"I'm pretty sure he's not." It tried to hide the bitterness in my voice, "Come on, let's go to my place." I said, starting to walk.

"So, why were you alone with Dougie?" Devon asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Because he and I convinced our friend Danny to go after this girl he likes." I smirked.

"Aw, that's cute." Jess smiled then stopped in her tracks, causing Kitty to walk into her. "Is this fit town or what?" she gaped at Tom, who was arguing with his brother, Jack.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Jess, but he's nineteen and he has a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, crud. Is she pretty?" Jess asked disappointedly.

"She, Dougie and another girl are triplets, so I'll let you judge that one yourself." I smirked.

"Ah, crap, she's flipping gorgeous then!" Jess groaned.

"Hey, Melanie!" Tom noticed me and waved. He then ran across the street to meet us.

"Hey Tom, these are my friends, Jess, Devon and Kitty." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled at them, "What are you doing here?" Tom asked, looking at me pointedly.

"Oh, the girls wanted to see my house, Dougie was going to come too, but he had some stuff to take care of." I said, telling Tom that I had Dougie's permission to bring them to this side of town. Tom nodded knowingly.

"Oh, that's nice. I'll see you around then." he smiled and said good bye.

We continued walking over to my house. May I say, my mother was incredibly surprised to see the three girls with me. Things were awkward for me the next few days. I couldn't get time alone to learn more about myself with Dougie or even ask about Danny and Macy, because the three girls attached themselves to me. I'm pretty sure if I was normal, I'd be thrilled to spend time with them, but now because of my discovery, and who I am, I knew I need to move on from my old life, because I was not that person anymore, but with Devon, Kitty and Jess here, I wasn't able to be me.

* * *

One day, I was able to get some alone time. I had spent the whole day chilling with the three humans, but by six they declared that they were tired, to my relief. So, six o'clock, I made my way to the tree house.

"Yay! Finally!" Danny cheered as I entered the hang out.

"I know, right! I just want them to leave!" I groaned, sitting myself on the spare bean bag.

"We could go on a hunt in Manchester and find the bitches' mums and kill them?" Karina offered. Evil girl.

"Nah, too far away." Danny muttered lazily.

"Scare them off?" Chloe offered.

"How?" Dougie looked at his sister expectantly.

"I have no idea; I hoped you'd know, seeing as out of you, me and Zo, you got the brains." Chloe shrugged.

"True... but I have nothing." Dougie sighed.

"We can just kill them..." Harry offered.

"That's against the law, Judd." Dougie frowned at him.

"Not if we send them off to town... maybe to do a little shopping?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"No! I am not sending my former friends off like pigs to slaughter. That's morally wrong." I frowned.

"Yeah, that is a bit cruel." Zoe agreed.

"What do we do, then?" Harry asked. There was silence. Everyone looked like they were busy planning something. I felt more and more nervous. My birthday was coming up and I knew next to nothing of the ceremony, and still didn't know everything when it came to being a vampire.

"I don't think I can take them being here much longer." I confessed. "Plus, we only have six days now." I added, "And I still have a lot to learn!"

"Ok, let's just all stay calm. I have a plan." Dougie announced, making a wave of relief wash over me. Someone knew something at least!

"Oh, shit, this can't be good." Danny groaned, "I hate your twisted plans!"

We spent hours, until early morning, planning, what I had to admit, was a pretty damn impressive plan. When they say Dougie's the genius, he certainly is.


End file.
